


叫醒大猫的方式

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a
Summary: 范二｜打炮文学罢辽
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 23





	叫醒大猫的方式

你知道吧？  
就是如果你一直挠猫觉得不舒服的地方，它就会忽然扑过来咬你一口哦。

关于林在范打了个鼻钉这件事，王嘉尔也不知道怎么去形容心情，他就出差了一个月回来，男友的鼻子上就镶上了个闪闪发亮的东西。  
要说性感是蛮性感的，但怎么说老觉得都没和他说过就打了，忍不住有些怪怪的情绪，像是那种......

喂，在范哥？你怎么偷偷勾搭了个鼻钉回家也没和我说？  
啊....不过这就是该死的控制欲作祟吧，这样的话又怎么好意思说出口呢。

而终于在他好不容易周末休息，又回想起和林在范很久没有过什么激烈的情侣间运动的时候，看向大下午不拉窗帘，还能在床上呼呼大睡的林在范，王嘉尔在屋子里故意发出不同的响声，想要“意外的”来吵醒他。  
首先他喝掉了一杯自打的奶昔，又把胡子刮的干净，再来看了十分钟超大声电视剧和卧室嗨唱三首歌，林在范也只是翻个身继续倒头睡，并没有再多的反应，他只好乖乖地趴回床上，在林在范的身边对着他的耳朵吹气，感觉快要把肺里的氧气都吹光，怕是来不及做爱就要先窒息而亡的那种，林在范还是没有受到影响。

下身因为闹腾的欲望有了些反应，可偏偏面前的男友好像一闭眼能睡到世界末日。

“哥，醒醒”王嘉尔用指尖挠着林在范的下巴，林在范像猫似的把下颌抬高迎合着轻巧抓挠的指尖，嘴里无意识的轻哼“嗯…森啊乖”依旧是闭着眼睛，不一会儿就有些不耐的别过脸，把王嘉尔的手从下巴处握住放下，又继续他的午睡。

“哥我觉得你不爱我了。”王嘉尔嘟着嘴趴在林在范的耳边，嘴唇随着说话有意无意的碰触着他的耳垂，又反抓住林在范的手向下拉，顺应着下身的形状触碰，示意着，你亲爱的男朋友现在非常想要鼓掌，是男人就请给点反应OK？

但林在范又只是敷衍地应付着王嘉尔的挑逗，嘴里含糊回答着“爱爱爱，我怎么不爱你...”转头迎合靠着自己耳朵边的王嘉尔，在他脸颊轻轻一吻，中途依旧是眼睛也不睁开去看他一眼。  
“昂~你别睡了嘛。”  
王嘉尔有些恼，不管不顾势必是要林在范醒过来的意思，他捧住林在范的两颊左右摇晃，就在没拉窗帘的卧室里，阳光就这样斜斜的照进来，照在他的后脑勺，也照在林在范的脸上，那个没有和他知会过，就不请自来的，闪闪发亮的小家伙，靠着一闪一闪的反光，又在王嘉尔面前宣示起了存在感。  
那个小钉子，就在林在范的鼻翼上，日常可能不太会引起注意，但这么近的看起来，让本来怕疼，不敢在身上打太多洞的王嘉尔，油然生出一种神奇之感。  
他伸出自己湿软粉红的舌尖，小心触碰，在自己熟悉的人体皮肤触感间，一个意外光滑冰凉的金属鼻钉。  
王嘉尔嘴上舔弄着那枚鼻钉，手无意识已经伸进裤子里撸动起自己的下身。  
林在范在王嘉尔难耐的喘息间醒过来，自己睡醒迷蒙的眼睛与王嘉尔因为情欲而逐渐迷离的眼神撞在一起，他将手伸进王嘉尔的裤子当中取而代之为自己的，用着粗鲁且毫无章法的手活儿，让王嘉尔在痛与爽之间快速达到第一次的高潮，与此同时，泄愤的，在王嘉尔的颈间狠狠地咬了一口。

所以，大猫也不知道到底是被舔的不适还是刚醒来的起床气，看着自己的牙印落在王嘉尔雪白的皮肤上，扎眼的深粉色，也许再狠一些，毛细血管就会溢出血丝。

他不由分说，强势按着王嘉尔的后脑勺向着自己的下身，那个已经高高翘起的地方，他在王嘉尔准备含住之前，把手指先伸进他的嘴里搅动了几下，连着唾液的银丝从嘴里抽出，一根手指没进王嘉尔的后穴。

只靠着唾液在长期没做的身体里进出还是有些干涩，林在范却恶趣味的没准备这么快去用润滑剂，他大声的喘息，把头向后扬起，享受着王嘉尔优秀的口交技巧，在几个浅浅的吞吐间，又在王嘉尔的肉穴里加入一根手指，另一只手将王嘉尔的头按得更深，前后都被顶弄的刺激，使得他眼睛湿润泛红，在林在范的两腿间吞吐着，抬眼看向林在范。

“嘉嘉一定忍的很难受吧”后穴已经加到了三指，林在范有意无意的触碰内里的敏感点，给到他一些快感，又立刻避开，王嘉尔终于是嘴酸难耐，吐出肉棒换成手继续撸动，嘴里嘟囔“在范哥只会欺负我，啊....那里...啊。”

后穴已经足够松软湿滑，王嘉尔又爬回林在范的身侧，在他的下颌与颈间讨好细吻  
“嘉嘉想要在范哥进来，嘉嘉后面好多的水。”

林在范又哪受得了这样的王嘉尔，翻转间把王嘉尔换到身下背对着他，又将他两手锁在后腰，在王嘉尔绷紧的姿势下，自己整根推进到最深，两人同时发出喟叹。

长期没有性事的后穴，相比以前更加紧致一些，穴肉争相攀附挤压着阴茎，林在范几次慢速对准着敏感点碾过去，王嘉尔只能靠扭动身体来尝试挣脱桎梏，他忽然觉得自己像是被欲望强力冲到沙滩上的鱼，来自身后快速冲撞的窒息感，浑身赤裸，已然混淆在一起的两人的汗液，身后像海风一般从林在范的喉头发出的粗低呻吟，而自己随着冲撞扭动的身体就是岸上的鱼，需要靠自身的跳动才能再次回到欲海当中。  
没有安抚过前段就被艹到射的同一时间，林在范放开他的手，他大声尖叫，抓紧枕头，感受自己身下因为高潮而无法控制的痉挛，睁开眼睛看见手腕上已然是一道道红印。

“你是真的很粗鲁。”王嘉尔以一种教导的口气说。  
而这时的林在范与性爱时已经是完全相反的气势，正在细心的给王嘉尔擦拭下身，有些冰凉的湿巾，从阴茎一直擦到股缝，清爽干净后，林在范在王嘉尔的大腿内侧“啵”的亲了一口，又身子向前亲了亲王嘉尔的鼻子讨饶“对不起，可能是起床气吧。”

可是我不懂诶......  
大猫被人挠的明明很舒服，可还是要傲娇的去袭击他喜欢的人类，这不是很坏吗！

Emmmmm....也许大猫就只对你一个人坏呢。

王嘉尔对着林在范的鼻子，那个闪闪发光的鼻钉，回敬了一个吻。  
“下次对我好一点嘛~在范哥~”  
“诶！！为什么又在再来一次啊！！住手了啦！！”

“可是明明是你说我们很久没做爱了。”林在范说。


End file.
